The Braces Nightmare
by Sunny-Babe
Summary: It is every teenager's nightmare to get braces and Shana and Yuji are not an exception. However Shana decided to pull a prank on Yuji making everything worse for him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Braces Nightmare**

**YAY MY NEW FANFICTION EVERYONE! Yes it is a different genre than my 1****st**** fanfiction. Please enjoy reading and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

It was a lovely sunny afternoon in Misaki City. A Misaki City resident, Yuji Sakai was going to Shana's apartment to go to a dentist appointment with her as his appointment was after Shana's appointment. Yuji arrived at Shana's apartment door and rang the doorbell. Shana opened the door and was prepared for well… the most embarrassing day of her life?

"Are you ready to go to the dentist?" Yuji asked her looking scared

"No…. but I have too. I hope I don't need any braces.." Shana replied, with a nervous look on her face.

"Let's get it over and done with." Yuji said also with a nervous look on his face

Shana nodded. The two teenagers walked out of the apartment and head for the dentist clinic. They walked in silence… still nervous. They keep doing this until they arrived at the dentist clinic.

" Shana your turn!" The receptionist called **(I don't know how they call the patient's name in Japan, so I just do it how they do it in my country)**

Shana timidly follows the receptionist to the dentist room. Half an hour later she finished and saw Yuji and Wilhelmina at the waiting room.

"How was it? Do you need braces?" Wilhelmina asked

"He's going to reveal it when he's finished with Yuji" Shana replies, nervous of her results

Then the receptionist called out Yuji's name. Yuji then follows the receptionist to the dentist room. Half an hour later, the dentist finished with Yuhi and was about to announce whether Yuji and Shana needed braces or not.

"Looks like both of you need braces." The dentist announced.

"Are you serious?" Yuji nearly shouted, astounded of what the dentist just said.

"WE NEED BRACES!" Shana said furiously

"I'm afraid that both of you are going to need braces." The dentist said

"Oh no!" Both Shana and Yuji complained

The next day was again another beautiful sunny day but for Shana and Yuji, this day has to be the most embarrassing day of their life as this time they head to the orthodontists clinic to get their braces. Getting braces is every teenager's nightmare and Shana and Yuji are not an exception. However for Shana, she decided to pull a prank on Yuji making it worse for him. That morning, Shana called the orthodontist clinic, as the orthodontist himself was a flame haze and so was his co-workers. They have agreed to Shana's prank and are willing to help out.

When Shana and Yuji arrived at the orthodontist with Chigusa they were greeted by the clinic's receptionist and were asked to wait as they were told that 2 orthodontist was on duty.

"All right I'm going out shopping and you two better behave yourself, Oh Shana-Chan Wilhelmina asked you to show her your braces when you come home." Chigusa announced. She then left the orthodontist to go shopping.

"Shana! You're up first." The receptionist announced who is a flame haze and is aware of Shana's prank. Shana then entered the dentist's room waiting for her prank to begin.

**YAY my first chapter done! Feel free to review!**

**-Sunny-Babe**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Braces Nightmare chapter 2.**

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was so busy that I even forgot about my fanfic. Anyway enjoy and review – Sunny-Babe**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

As soon as Shana enters the orthodontists' room, the orthodontist (who is also in fact a flame haze) greeted her.

"Hello Shana, are you ready to begin the prank?"

"Yes sir." Shana replied, excited for the prank

"Alrighty we begin by using a drill. Open your mouth and I'm just going to turn it on and point it to your mouth. Oh and I want you to scream 5 seconds after I turn the drill on."

Shana opened her mouth wide and the orthodontist turned the drill on. 5 seconds after it was turned out, Shana let out a painful scream, which is in fact meant to scare Yuji. Yuji heard the scream and chickened out.

"I don't want to get my braces." Yuji said to himself as he trembles

"Yuji Sakai you're up next." the receptionist calls out.

Yuji stands up nervously and follows the receptionist to another dentist room.

"Somebody help me…." Yuji mumbled to himself silently

"Hello Yuji. Is that your friend Shana who is next door.''

"Yes."

"Don't scream like her or else your mouth would be full of blood like she has now."

Yuji trembles violently as soon as he heard this. He doesn't want his mouth to be full of blood!

"Now don't be afraid. I was just warning you so it wouldn't happen to you." the orthodontist said trying to assure Yuji, although this does not help him at all.

Yuji sat on the patient's chair still trembling, imagining the pain and also what he looks like after getting braces.

"Yuji stop shaking I'll end up hurting you if you don't stop shaking. You'll be fine as long as you stay calm and listen to my instructions." This still does not help Yuji at all as he continue to tremble violently.

As soon as the orthodontist said this Shana from next door let out another painful scream this time more ear-piercing than the last one which just make Yuji tremble more violently. The dentist then use a drill and try to put it in Yuji's mouth **(I don't think this is the way how orthodontists put braces on people's teeth but this is meant to be a prank). **Yuji avoided the drill as much as he can but the orthodontist manages to get it in his mouth. Yuji then let out a girlish scream much to his embarrassment. Eventually the orthodontist stops using the drill and took it out of Yuji's mouth. In fact the drill didn't even touch his teeth as it was meant to be a prank. Shana then appears in front of the door laughing.

"Yuji I can't believe you fall for my prank."

"So all those scary stuff was a prank!" Yuji shouted, frustrated that he fall for the prank.

"Unfortunately yes." Shana replied giggling

"I WAS SO SCARED TO DEATH YOU KNOW! YOU COULD'VE GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Hahaha. That was the whole point of the prank scaring you until you get extremely scared. Hehehe." Shana replied with a cheeky grin.

The orthodontist interrupted saying that both of them will be getting braces that will be getting installed normally. That afternoon they've already got their braces and are heading home. What Yuji doesn't know is that his braces are pink on which was a part of Shana's prank whilst Shana's braces are red.

**FINISH kekeke… I will continue more on the 3****rd**** chapter. Get ready for some laughter kekeke ****- Sunny-Babe**


End file.
